Can't Stop
by black.is.the.new.blood
Summary: After a evening with Soubi, Ritsuka seriously starts to question his feelings towards Soubi.  Warning: Yaoi lemonylime goodness.


Hehehe...this one gets **QUITE** dirty. So be warned that this has got some **MATURE** content. Tastfully done though, I might add. The idea from this story came from "Can't Stop" by Maroon 5. Was going to do it as a songfic and all, but it became so long. If you would like me to go back and add the song, I will gladly do so. Oh, and the movie they are watching is **Casablanca, **it doesn't really give much reference to it though. And also sorry if there are still a shit load of errors, cause I just started typing and spellchecked and posted, so I haven't read over it too much. If the errors bother you too much, gladly say so in a lovely little review and I promise to help ya out! So, if you **READ **(and aren't some little kid that is now scared for life) drop a **REVIEW!** Thank you! P.S. this my VERRY FIRST ahem, love making scene/fic, so don't be too hard on my pure innocent soul. The only way I would of known about half of what I wrote is from other lovely fuck-fic writers!!! hehehe...so, yeah ... another P.S. so that you don't get confused, know that the story skips around, starting with the begining of the end, then the begining, then the end!!! hahahaha...watch all the brains explode...what pretty colors o..hehe. 

Disclaimer: Of all the unfortunes in my life, the fact that I do not in anyway own Loveless is the worst. Though, maybe sometimes I think I should. Though, the ratings would go up a bit! -

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ritsuka couldn't help it. He simply couldn't help but stare for what seemed the first time at the sight of the beautiful tall blond. It drove him **INSANE **that fact that he thought, or more, felt that way towards Soubi. But, after the previous night, he saw Soubi in a **COMPLETELY** new light. It wasn't like he had never seen Soubi dressed in the green peasant top, the drawstrings in the front untied and hanging loose showing a "V" of skin at his chest. Or wearing the dark tight jeans that showed off his long slender legs beautifully. Or even Soubi with his hair put up in a sloppy ponytail, where long wisps of the silky blond hair hung gracefully, framing his pronounced jaw line. He'd seen Soubi, but not for what he really was: hot, sexy, gorgeous, and so damn tempting. He wanted Soubi. That fact scared the shit out of him, but none the less couldn't be denied. Not anymore. Not after what had happened to him last night.

-------------

"So, Ritsuka. What would you like to do tonight? Eh?" Soubi said with a wry smile as he traced Ritsuka's jaw line with his silky fingers. It sent a regrettable chill down Ritsuka's spine as he smacked the hand away from his face. He was beginning to regret coming over to Soubi's that evening. Soubi seemed to be becoming a little **TOO **sure of himself.

"Soubi, you said I was only coming over for dinner and a movie." Ritsuka said firmly with his lips pressed in a straight line. Why couldn't Soubi just spend time with him without always making some sort of move on him. That fact pissed Ritsuka off.

"Of coarse. I was simply making sure that that was still what **you **wanted to do, Ritsuka." Soubi said, emphasizing the "you".

"Of coarse it's what **I **want to do, but obviously isn't what **YOU** want to do, Soubi." Ritsuka said in a huffy tone with a cute little scowl. Soubi simply laughed at the little rise he had gotten out of the sixteen year old that was nearly the exact same size as him. Ritsuka continued to scowl as Soubi disappeared into the kitchen. Ritsuka was beginning to wonder if he should had worn a crotch guard or something. Seeing as how Soubi's intentions **DEFFINETLY** were not to simply "eat dinner and watch a movie", like he had said. Though, Soubi **DID** return from the kitchen with a tray of food, which was some-what reassuring. He sat the tray on the coffee table in front of Ritsuka, and then returned to the kitchen to retrieve his own.

The 24 year old had prepared a Italian dinner for the two of them: spinach and ricotta tortellini with a garlic flavored olive oil over it. Along with that, Soubi had made actual homemade cannoli. After Soubi placed the food trays on the coffee table, he went over towards the wall and flicked the controller switch to turn off the lights. Only the glow of the blue screen on the TV was visible. Though, more light was quickly added by four candles Soubi had also placed on the coffee table. The sneaky bastard lit them with his cigarette lighter, then he went back into the kitchen to retrieve their drinks.

When Soubi returned, Ritsuka scowled even more at the two dark red liquid filled glasses in Soubi's hands. He knew it was wine, and he knew what Soubi would try and do.

"Soubi, I think I'll just drink water." Ritsuka said looking him right in the eye as if to say '_I know what the fuck your trying to pull'_.

"Are you sure?" Soubi said with a smirk. Just as Ritsuka was about to start yelling at him though, Soubi walked back to the kitchen with the one of the drinks, and returned with the water. That fact slightly relaxed Ritsukas pissed off self.

Soubi walked over to the TV, and pressed a button on the DVD player that sat atop the TV, and out came the disc tray. Soubi carefully popped open the case that had the logo of the popular movie rental place, and slid the disc that it contained onto the tray before pushing the button to make it close. The screen instantly changed, showing previews of movies that had already long since been released as Soubi came to sit next to Ritsuka and grab his tray off of the coffee table along with the remote for the little DVD player. Ritsuka followed suit and grabbed his own tray.

Once the menu finally shown on the screen with the small clips of the black and white, Soubi hit the 'Enter' button on the controller. The movie started. They ate through the first ten or so minutes as the classical movie rolled on. Ritsuka had already finished his tortellini, complementing Soubi on his job well done, of corse, as he started on the cannoli. As he did so, he was observing the great number of cigarettes the main character was smoking. The actor, Humphry Bogart, had skin like leather. Ritsuka wondered if that was how Soubi's skin would end up looking like if he kept smoking.

"Soubi, you know if you keep smoking, your going to end up looking like that guy." Ritsuka said bluntly as he watched Soubi for his reaction. Soubi just laughed lightly.

"What's so bad about looking like Humphry Bogart? I think he's quite good looking. You don't find him attractive Ritsuka?" Soubi replied with a teasing voice and broad smile, as he placed his arm around Ritsuka's shoulder. Ritsuka's calm and cool demeanor flipped quickly as his defenses rose.

"**NO**! I don't! God Soubi, do you think **EVERYONE** is gay like you?" Ritsuka said as he shrugged the warm arm off of his shoulders. Soubi's smile was replaced by a pained frown. Soubi kept his eyes averted to the ground as Ritsuka fumed. Then Soubi took in a deep breath before looking at the beautiful dark haired boy beside him.

"You really don't like me, do you Ritsuka." Soubi stated more than questioned as his eyes searched deep into the violet eyes opposite to his. Ritsuka bit his lips as he stayed frozen in place. Half of him wanted to scream "DUH!" But the other half didn't want to hurt Soubi's feelings. He had practically just told Soubi that he had no interest in him whatsoever. Ritsuka wasn't truly sure though if he was gay or not. He had always thought he was just a normal teen. Well, not **EXACTLY **normal, but somewhere slightly at the border at least. He didn't think he was gay, but then again, he wasn't sure if he was straight either.

"Thanks again for dinner, Soubi." Ritsuka said as he rose from the couch, swallowing the hard lump that was beginning to form in his throat. If he had looked back as he walked to the door, he would have seen a devastated blue eyed Soubi on the verge of tears. But, he didn't look back. He wasn't sure of what would happen if he did. So to avoid any of the consequences, he stared straight ahead as his hand turned the cold metal door knob, and simply left. Yeah he felt like a dick, but he didn't know what to say to Soubi. Let alone what to say to himself.

When Ritsuka gruffly entered his room at home, he went to the computer desk, ready to once and for all find out if he was gay or straight. He had devised a plan during the walk home from Soubi's. He would test himself to see if one or the other seemed to interest him. And what other way than to watch internet porn? Ritsuka sat sadly in front of the computer, not so sure if he was really going to go through with this. But, at the same time, the questions inside were tearing him to pieces. He had to figure it out. He didn't want to tease Soubi just to find out though, that would simply be wrong. Even more wrong than what he had done to him tonight, if that was even possible.

Ritsuka debated in his mind what he should try first, and finally settled on straight porn. He quickly opened up the internet browser on his computer, and went to his favorite search engine. He simply typed in "porn", hoping that since majority of the world was straight that majority of the porn would be straight. Which, it was. He clicked on the first result on the page that guaranteed "Extreme Gratification", but mainly "Free Porn". Free was all he was all that concerned about. So, he took a deep breath and clicked on the link, all the while his stomach knotting in disgust of what he was about to witness. What he was about to invade in.

When the screen flashed with the sight of the naked brunette on top of the also naked blond male, it took everything in Ritsuka not to immediately x off. It was disgusting. He literally had to **FORCE **himself to watch more than 3 seconds of the moaning and bouncing. Normal teenage boys would have gotten some sort of excitement or pleasure from a sight like this. But Ritsuka only wanted to throw up. His member also seemed to agree that that was not "his thing". So finally Ritsuka x'd off the site, and ran into the bathroom just in time to puke into the awaiting toilet.

When Ritsuka returned to the computer, he had hesitations about continuing his research. If straight porn had made him **LITERALLY** puke, what was gay porn going to do to him? He really didn't want to know. But, knew he had to. Knew he couldn't keep hurting Soubi because of his indecision of who and what he really was. So, he went back to the search engine, and typed "maleXmale porn". He read down the list of the different sites. Most describing the boys that would be in the video. One, catching his eye. It said "raven haired male X blond haired male". Ritsuka knew that it only caught his eye seeing as how he had black hair and Soubi had blond, but nonetheless, clicked onto the sight. What he saw and heard immediately sent chills down his spine, and excitement to his member. As he watched, entranced, he couldn't help but imagining it being he and Soubi. Before he knew it, before he could stop himself, he was rubbing his crotch and whispering Soubi's name.

When realization finally hit, he jumped from the computer chair sending it rolling backwards and pulled the computer plugs from the wall. He couldn't believe the way he had just been acting. He couldn't believe that he had **ACTUALLY** said Soubi's name while watching that. He did his best to push it from his mind as he went back to the bathroom to find some sleeping pills. He downed two, and collapsed onto his bed. It was slightly early, but he was ready to sleep. He was ready to stop his rolling thought process. Ready to stop thinking of Soubi in that way. Though, wasn't that the whole point? To see if he was able to be that way? He wasn't sure anymore, but let the thoughts play until he finally slipped into the drug induced sleep.

Though, even the drug induced sleep didn't help much that night for Ritsuka. That was the first night, the first time, he had a wet dream. He rose from the bed at four in the morning to his own moans. He hated himself for it, but finally realized what it was he needed to do that day.

-----------------------

Ritsuka had knocked on Soubi's door at nine that morning. He wasn't completely sure on what would end up happening, or if he would even leave with his still in tact ears. But, he knew he had to stop denying himself. Had to stop denying Soubi.

Once the door opened, Ritsuka simply said. "I'm sorry Soubi. I'm sorry for what I said, last night, but..." The door shut behind him.

Ritsuka started towards Soubi. The expression on his face unreadable to Soubi as he stepped back to keep distance between he and the approaching boy. Soubi was still trying to figure out the expression, when suddenly his back hit the wall. He finally understood the new expression on Ritsuka's face as it was quickly meeting his. Ritsuka's impatient lips sucking, smacking, and mashing with his at a fast lustful, passionate pace through short gasps as their heads bobbed up and down, side to side. Ritsuka's hands wove into his cornered preys hair, and reached to undo the restraining ponytail. Soubi's hair was quickly released as he felt Ritsuka's hands float down the sides of his face and neck down to his collar and chest area. Ritsuka's fingers pressing into the soft warm skin, greedy for any touch or friction that could be made. His leveled waist grinding his excitement slowly into the cornered Soubi, receiving deep moans that escaped from inside Soubi's trapped lips. One of Soubi's hands reached under the tall lanky boys shirt, fingers pressing into the skin. While his other hand grasped Ritsuka's ass, trying his best to make the grinds even harder.

Finally, sick of the stance and lusting for more, Ritsuka grabbed the sides of Soubi's face, and started back walking into Soubi's room. All the while, keeping their lips attached in the passionate kiss that they seemed glued into. Once they had passed the doorway though, Ritsuka reluctantly pulled his lips away. He went to the door and shut it, before returning to the absolutely enthralled man. Both breathing heavy and looking through lust glazed eyes. Ritsuka carefully yanked Soubi's shirt free from his body. Replacing the shirt with his own body. Ritsuka went to Soubi's neck like a blood thirsty vampire, but instead of biting to drink blood, he bit along with many more rewarding actions. He licked, sucked, kissed, bit, and grazed the beautiful neck with his mouth. His hands slowly trailing the two halves of Soubi's chest from neck to waist. Receiving shudders, moans, and near screams from the man. Ritsuka's lips making their way down the middle line of Soubi's chest and abdomen, leaving wet kiss marks from both his moist lips and his tongue. He made his way down till he was sitting on his knees on the floor. His fingers greedily unbuttoning and unzipping the older mans pants, yanking them along with his tight boxer briefs to the hardwood floor. His arms wrapped around the older's waist as his mouth came to meet the others dick.

Now Soubi **WAS** screaming. Screaming out Ritsuka's name in pure honest ecstacy. Ritsuka wasn't too sure of what he was doing. He had only witnessed these sort of actions on the internet site he had found that previous night. He mainly repeated whatever got the most excitement from the older blond. While he went to town on Soubi's dick, Soubi was doing his best to fully contain himself from wildly thrusting into the youngers mouth that was doing such wonders. Never did he imagine that **THIS **would happen anytime soon, if even ever at all. He wasn't sure at what had brought upon the sudden change. But, at the moment he didn't care whatsoever. All he knew was what he was feeling in that moment felt so fucking good, he never wanted it to stop. Though it would, and it did. He finally came in the boys mouth. For a second through his ecstacy, he was worried at how Ritsuka's reaction would be to him coming in his mouth. But the boy simply stood and smiled coyly at him. Which brought upon a whole new level of excitement to his already pleased dick. It was Soubi's turn.

Soubi lifted the boys shirt over his head, letting his silken fingers brush against the boys skin as the shirt rose within his hands. This sent shutters and excitement into every inch of his body. Soubi leaned into the youngers face as it was freed from the shirt, and started back with the hot lusting kisses. This time though, opening his mouth more and more as it went to signal to Ritsuka to do the same. When he finally did, Soubi plunged his tongue into the warm wet mouth of his sacrifice. Only a tiny bit of his previous blow job remaining in the back of Ritsuka's mouth. Soubi didn't mind though. As he let Ritsuka enjoy the dance of their twisting tongues, he slid his fingers down the boys bare chest, receiving shivers. His finger slowly and meticulously unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans. But, instead of ripping them off, he let them hang undone at the boys waist. His hand cupped the area of where Ritsuka's crotch was, receiving a moan and hard thrust. He smiled in the kiss at the reaction he had caused. Soubi started pressing the boy towards the bed, the jeans on his small waist slipping down as he back stepped. Though, as Ritsuka's leg bumped the end of the bed, he pulled his head back from Soubi's.

"I get to be on top." Ritsuka said, slightly out of breath from the pulsing pleasures that were leaving him breathless. Ritsuka grabbed the man in front of him's shoulders and turned him around so that Soubi was closest to the bed. Ritsuka pushed the beautiful body backwards onto the bed. He ripped his boxers and jeans completely off before crawling on top of the form on the bed before the mattress even had time to stop bouncing due to the body pushed upon it. Ritsuka crawled up the lithe body underneath, until his hips were on top of Soubi's. He stayed straddled over the man as he began to kiss and suck on the mans pert nipples. The moans he received nearly sent him over the edge. Finally, Ritsuka couldn't fight it. He wanted more, he was ready for more. Even though he wasn't too sure of what he was about to do, it was what he needed to do. Had to do. Had to experience first hand for himself.

"Soubi," Ritsuka said as he raised his head from the mans chest to his ear, "lube?". That was all he could say through his breathless rasps. Though Soubi obviously understood the meaning.

"No need." Soubi said, also out of breath. Though there was a huskiness to his voice that Ritsuka had never heard before. "I like it rough." He said, nearly making Ritsuka's head spin from the shooting excitement that was pulsing through his already at attention dick. If there was any need to do it, it was now.

"Soubi...roll over!" Ritsuka said pleadingly as he slid one of his constricting legs off of Soubi. The older man complied and rolled over to lay down on his stomach, hair falling all over his back and shoulders. Ritsuka set himself back to straddling the form of perfection below him. Without even knowing fully what he was doing, he thrust his hard member into the man. He froze soon after, due to the whispered hiss of pain. He waited until the gloriously warm constricting environment around his member relaxed somewhat before going any deeper. That action meriting a deep moan from Soubi. It sent Ritsuka over the edge, going native as he began thrusting it in and out slow at first, then quickening. The moans from Soubi growing louder and louder. Soubi thrusting into Ritsuka in time with the boys wild thrusts.

Suddenly Soubi moaned, "Fu..ck...har...der..." That was all he had to say before Ritsuka was putting his all into the fast and deep thrusts. Before too long, Soubi let out a loud scream containing Ritsuka's name within it. He had hit the sweet spot. He did once more before coming to the sounds of Soubi's screams.

Ritsuka collapsed, still connected to the fighter. His ragged breath floating onto the neck of his lover. His hand came up to sweep some of the now damp blond hair away from Soubi's sweaty neck, and kissed it tenderly before lifting his hips and leaving his beloved. Ritsuka slid off the fighters back and onto his own back onto the bed. Soubi lifted his head to look at his now earless Ritsuka, then scooted his own body over to lay beside the boy. Both out of breath, wove their hands together and shared one last peck on the lips before falling asleep. Neither really needing to say a thing, because as everyone knows, actions speak louder than words.


End file.
